Krondasz Brunnigan
Krondasz Brunnigan is a freelance acquisitions expert. Which is a fancy way of saying thief. Appearance Not as solid as other Dwarves, Krondasz is still relatively muscular and heavily built. he has dark grey hair and small blue eyes, but for the most part his features are hidden behind his immaculately groomed beard and massive nose. No, really, it's a bog one, even by Dwarven standards. You can't miss it. On the other hand, by comparison to typical Dwarven standards, he is rather well dressed and well presented. When not adventuring, he prefers the latest in Stormwind fashions, re-worked for his frame. Even in the field he tries to look his best, wearing, what he calls, a "too sweet hat" wherever possible. In other words, he's totally pimp. Personality At best, Krondasz could be seen as greedy and opportunistic. He's usually looking out for himself, trying his best to make sure that he's well-fed, comfortable and, above all else, has his pockets lined with loot. Until recently, his primary motivation for travelling and adventuring was to acquire wealth in the form of whatever he could lay his hands on. He wouldn't out and steal form someone, however, he has no issues with looting the bodies of defeated enemies or cleaning out long-abandoned houses. Despite this, he is a decent and good-natured person; he enjoys a good drink and having a good life, and is, for the most part, reliable and dependable in a fight. While a it egotistical, it seems to be all in good nature. He is also inordinately fond of his hat, and will not tolerate anyone making fun of it. History Born in Loch Modan, from an early age, Krondasz sought a life of wealth and adventure, preferably wealth. Roaming northwards, he travelled to the lands of Lordaeron, seeking his fortune. During the second war, he aided the Alliance, fighting alongside its troops while also raiding Horde encampants, both to disrupt their supply lines and to carry off anything valuable that they may have had left lying around. It was during the war that he met the then Roadwarden of Winterwind Crag, forming a fast friendship with the man. After the war, he spent a lot of time in the keep, becoming a friend of the family. Operating out of the keep, he spent many days exploring Alterac, searching for treasures that may have been abandoned during the nation's collapse into anarchy and the rise of the Syndicate. One of these expeditions inadvertently saved his life; he was absent during the attack on the keep lead by the Roadwarden's son, Vidruand Surviving the third war, he vowed to reclaim the keep and avenge the loss of his friends; however, he relaised that he would not be able to do this alone. In order to aid his cause, he joined a well-meaning group of adventurers, hoping that they would provide the help he needed. The recent revelation that Vidurand is still alive and serving the Scourge has given Krondasz a new incentive; he has become determined less to liberate the keep itself, and more to deliver vengeance against its betrayer. category:Characters category:Dwarf category:Alliance category:Rogue category:Dragon Warriors category:Articles by Darthfish